Secret Place
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Both Allen and Lenalee couldn't sleep, so they sneak out of the Order to Lenalee's "secret place" AllenxLenalee


Chii-kun- "Yay! Another one-shot!"

Miranda- ^^ "Yay!"

Chii-kun- (chuckles nervously) "And I still have those Yugioh 5ds and other stories to finish. I fail…."

Miranda- "Ah! No! you don't fail! I fail!"

Chii-kun- "Say that you fail one more time, with a snap of my fingers I'll have Krory appear and kiss you on the lips!"

Miranda- "…… Chii-kun does not own D. gray man."

**Secret Place **

I tossed and turned under my covers. I rustled until I found a comfortable position to sleep in; but that failed. My head plumped against the pillow buried into its soft, but firm material. No matter how comfortable or uncomfortable the pillow and bed are, I could not…. Could NOT fall asleep.

I just came back home a few hours ago from a mission in Australia with Lavi, Krory, and Bookman. Sadly, we didn't find any Innocence there, but we were attacked by a pack of wild dingoes and crocodiles. It was tiring and we had a long trip back since we ran into a crowd of level ones and twos akuma on the way.

For some reason, I just don't feel tired after that long journey like I would usually do. Also, and no it's not about my scarred memories with Shishou and past memories of Mana bothering me.

My brows furrowed as I groaned irritably as I glanced up at the alarm clock that rested on the desk. The hands read: "12:45 am"

I glanced at Timcanpy who rested beside on my pillow. He seemed peacefully asleep with his wings tucked in. I grinned at him for a moment, then frowned. I sat up and pushed my sheets aside. I guess I'll walk around the Order for a while since I'd doubt Jerry would be up to make a late night snack…..unless I sneak into the kitchen…. I shook out of that thought vigorously. That would be kind of rude of me and Jerry is a nice person and a very good cook. I picked the former option.

I glanced at the cemented floor, my eyes shifted to a pair of fluffy white bunny slippers to my own pair of boots. I stared skeptically at the bunny slippers. Lavi gave almost everyone (Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Komui, Reever, and the others) a pair of fluffy bunny slippers for their birthdays. I couldn't help but laughed when he gave Kanda a pair of pink ones; although Lavi ended up being chased around by an enraged Kanda with Mugen.

I was grateful at Lavi's "nice" gift and couldn't put him down so I kept it. It was embarrassing when the slippers squeaked every time you walk in it. But I did admit that they felt very soft, warm, and comfortable, especially when your feet ached.

I grabbed my boots and put them on my feet. Sure those slippers were comfortable, but I don't want to bother anyone's sleep while walking around. After putting on my boots, I stood up and silently walked towards the door. I turned the knob and glanced back at Timcanpy who still seemed to be sleeping.

"Be right back, Tim," I whispered as I opened the door and slowly closed it after me. I glanced at my surroundings. Its sure is pitched black at this time of night inside the Order. I then spotted a glow of light in the distance.

Someone else is up this late, too? I wonder who it was. I mused. Miranda? Lavi? Krory? Kanda?

I wondered and was lost in my thoughts, half hearing the "tp…tp…tp" approaching closer and closer.

"Allen-kun?"

I became startled. The same light hovered and showed a familiar face. "L-Lenalee?!"

She smiled. "Hai, it's me."

"That light I saw…. That was….you?"

She nodded. "Hai, I couldn't sleep so I'd thought I walk around," she admitted. "But when I saw you, I thought I'd say hi."

I smiled with relief. It might be troublesome if it were Krory or Miranda, no offense. Lavi might cause trouble and wake mostly everyone up, while Kanda…. Don't want think about it.

Lenalee then held up her lantern in a way so I could see almost her whole figure. My eyes widened in almost awe; my mouth ran dry.

Her long dark green hair flowed down her back. She wore a dark sleeveless fuchsia night gown that slightly showed her slender curves and reached to her knees. She also had violet sandals on her feet.

Even in this darkness with a supported light, she never looked so cute and beautiful. Although, I didn't mean….she always has been cute and beautiful…it's…..

"Allen-kun?"

"Ah…hai?"

"Daijoubu?" she slightly tilted her head and looked at me with a concerned look.

"Ah! Er… Hai! I-its nothing!" I flared my hands defensively.

She giggled. "Okay, Allen-kun, whatever you say." She then paused and thought for a moment. "Oh! That reminds me. I want to show you something."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

She placed her index finger to her soft lips. "Hi-mi-tsu," she replied as she mouthed every syllable.

I frowned. "Demo…. I thought you would show me so why is it a secret?"

She replied with a smile. "It's a surprise."

Her last reply made me slightly confused. Women are like puzzles that are difficult to solve. I mentally sighed in almost defeat.

"Hold still," she calmly ordered as she held a dark cloth that she took out of her pocket. She handed me her lantern and stepped behind me.

I did as she commanded as she covered my eyes with the blindfold and tied a tight knot in the back of my head.

"Is it too tight?" she asked softly. I felt her soft breath brushed against my ear and gave me a tingly feeling.

"Ah…. I-its fine." A thought then raced into my mind….

Wait, darkness… blindfold….Lenalee….. "showing me something" and not telling me what it is … I hope it's nothing like…. Well…. The thought made me a bit nervous.

"Allen-kun, relax. It's nothing like that all," she assured as she embraced her hand in mine.

Did she read my thoughts of what she was thinking of doing?

She then pulled me to a certain direction. "This way and trust me if we come to the stairs, or a certain turn."

I slightly nodded. "I trust you, Lenalee." She her tone of voice didn't have a slight doubt that I wouldn't trust her. We were friends and comrades in battle.

While she was leading me, I mostly thought of what she wanted to show me. The thought made me feel a bit anxious.

As we took a few turns and entered the elevator, Lenalee spoke…

"Don't tell Jerry this, but I ate a few chocolate candies before dinner," she admitted sheepishly. "I know eating sweets ruins your appetite, but I was a little hungry so I took some from the jar on the counter…. Without O-niisan's notice when he was in our room, of course. Maybe the sugar from the candies kept me awake."

I mouthed an "Oh…." That reminded me when I ate two servings of chocolate and vanilla pudding and a sundae for dessert. I wondered if the sugar was the cause that I couldn't sleep.

I heard the elevator doors swung open and we stepped out. My ears perked as I heard a slight rush of water crashing into wood.

Lenalee lend me towards the edge. "Watch your step," she said after she stepped into the boat. I bent down a little and carefully stepped into the boat, but I suddenly tripped and bumped into her.

"S-sorry…"

"That's okay."

She lend me a hand into helping me sit on the bench. She chuckled as I was blind as a bat with the blindfold.

As the boat flowed on the water, a thought rushed into my mind that I never realized that Lenalee smelled so nice….. Wait….what? I blushed.

1111111111111111111

Few moments later, our feet squished against the soft grass. The area around was seemed peaceful except the sound of rushing of water nearby.

We suddenly stopped. As Lenalee untied and removed the blindfold, my eyes widened in awe and became speechless.

A crowd of fireflies danced around the grassy area and the lake. The glow from the fireflies illuminated that it looked like dancing lights.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Lenalee remarked.

I flushed. "I….I guess so…."

"I would have shown this to you earlier, but I really wanted to be sure no one was awake," Lenalee admitted sadly. "I wanted to avoid suspicion."

"Oh, it's all right, Lenalee," I assured. "You….don't have to be upset."

"I know," she said simply. She then smiled wistfully. "It's much more beautiful and magical when they first come out." She held up a finger to her eye level then a firefly hovered above it before it flew away.

"Ah….. I see…"

"Let's sit down for a while and watch," she grinned playfully.

I smiled back, with a little hesitation. "Ah…okay." There wasn't much to do anyway.

She immediately sat down beside the lake. I followed as I sat beside her on her left. It was silent between us for a moment until…..

"Lenalee, how did you find this place? I mean…" I asked curiously.

"I sneaked out of the Order," she replied simply.

"You…..sneaked…out?"

"It's true that the Order is my home, but…." She paused for a moment. "There are times when I want to relax and not worry about akuma, the Noah, or the Earl; and have some fresh air."

I fell silent for a moment not wondering what to say.

She held her knees to her chest level then she playfully rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She glanced out into the distance. She then shifted her glance towards me and smiled.

"Since you're here, it makes me happy to be able to share this with you, Allen-kun."

I flushed. "Um…. What about…Lavi…and Kanda? And your brother? Do they know about this place?"

She shook her head. "Iie, they don't."

"So, why…. eh?!"

Lenalee held her head low. Her bangs overshadowed her eyes. _Nice going, Allen_ I grimaced to myself. "Ah! Lenalee, I didn't mean to…. Really… I'm really grateful…."

She didn't say a word and kept her head low.

"Lenalee?" I looked at her, concerned. I glanced at her hands and took them in custody in my own. "Lenalee…."

She glanced up at me with those beautiful violet eyes of hers that showed a neutral expression.

I smiled. "Arigatou Lenalee, for showing me this."

Her cheeks flushed pink and gave a smile. "Mm, don't mention it. Let's say this place is our Secret Place."

I stared longingly at her. She looked stunningly beautiful. The glow from the fireflies illuminated her figure to make her as such. My eyes shifted to her soft lips. Blood rushed through veins; my heart pounded rapidly. This feeling deep inside…. A desire, a longing to kiss her; to taste her.

Time seemed to shift slowly as our lips puckered and reached for each other. We ignored our second thoughts who dared to interrupt us as our lips reached closer…and closer; fireflies danced around us, and our eyes slowly closed. I gripped her hands a bit tighter as our lips pressed against each other.

I wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her close onto my lap. Her arms then wrapped around my neck. I felt her fingers tangle between my white hairs. Her teeth nibbled on my lip wanting her tongue to enter. I let her. I let myself fall back onto the soft grass and pulled her on top of me. She purposely kicked off her sandals. She moaned as our tongues danced with each other. My hand laced between her hair strings on the side of her head.

Our lips parted as we grasp for breath. We stared longingly into each other's eyes as our warm breaths brushed against our faces.

Lenalee rested her head between my bare collarbone and neck. Her soft and warm body relaxed slightly on top of mine. My arms were embraced around her slender figure.

We stayed in this position as we fell fast asleep not noticing the glow of the fireflies died down and the coming of sunrise.

We stirred. Lenalee gasped in shock as she quickly sat up.

"Oh no, what time is it?" she asked nervously. She quickly put on her sandals.

I glanced up at the sky. How long have we been asleep? "I-it's…almost sunrise!"

"Allen! We have to hurry or else there might be suspicion if we found out we left our rooms!" she remarked. I nodded, feeling the same nervousness.

Lenalee then took my hand as she led the way towards HQ.

1111111111111111111111111111

Lenalee and I rushed towards HQ's entrance as we kept our head low, her hand holding tightly onto mine. We barely reached HQ by sunrise. As we reached the huge doors, Gatekeeper was snoring away. We thought it was a good thing or else he might either ask certain questions concerning about us, or set off an alarm that we sneaked out. I picked the latter option.

Lenalee pushed the door gently, but hard, a little and peaked inside. She turned to me with an assured grin.

"It seems the close is clear. It's silent too. Let's hurry to our rooms, ne?"

I nodded.

We opened the door a bit farther to let us both in, then shut it after us. As we entered the entrance hall, we stood rooted for a moment when we heard an irritated….

"Ahem!"

We turned toward the owner of the voice and it surprised us meeting the certain figures. And it seemed so early in the morning that I had doubt everyone would be up….unless…

"Ah! Nii-san, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Lenalee asked. Her voice quaked with nervousness as she tried to be composed as possible. It made me smile inside that she could be so cute like that.

Komui didn't reply. He had a frown that was close to a pout. His arms were crossed and his foot tapped on the ground like an upset parent. He looked like he was about to enter into a meltdown anytime soon.

Lavi, on the other hand, grinned widely when he noticed us holding hands. It made me feel a bit embarrassed when he started to sing off key on purpose:

"Allen and Lenalee sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-!!"

Lenalee and I blushed. Komui's face flowed red with anger and envy as Lavi started to sing. Before Lavi finished the last letter, I winced as an eerie chill crawled up my spine when Komui shouted at the top of his lungs. It even echoed throughout HQ and outside of it.

"ALLEN WALKER!!! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!"

**End **

**11111111111111111**

**Translation:**

"Iie"- no

"Hai"- yes

"Daijoubu?"- "are you okay?"

"Himitsu"- it's a secret

"Demo"- But…

"O-niisan"- big brother

"Arigatou"- thank you

"Shishou"- Master (as in a certain teacher)

**1111111111111111111**

Chii-kun- "And…… fail. Its also one of my longest one-shots…wow!"

Miranda- "…." (trying so hard to not say it, but…) "you don't fail! I FAIL!!"

Chii-kun- "….."

Miranda- "aren't you going to….."

Chii-kun- "I was half serious and sorry about that..."

Miranda- "oh…t-t-that's ok-MMPH!" (Krory appeared in a flash after Chii-kun snapped her fingers; and Krory kissed Miranda passionately on the lips)

Chii-kun- "I just couldn't resist…." (grins innocently)

Miranda- (passed out)

Chii-kun- "Krory, would you do the honors?" (fans Miranda with a fan)

Krory- "Read and Review." :)


End file.
